1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surveillance device capable of transmitting an image.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image capturing device becomes widely available and, therefore, is used as a surveillance camera frequently. A surveillance camera is not only used for crime prevention, but also is used for watching living conditions of a person who lives alone. An image captured by the surveillance camera is transferred to another information communication device via, for example, a network.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-291176 discloses an abnormality monitoring device capable of promptly sensing abnormal action of a care receiver without necessity that a care giver constantly watches the care receiver.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-373210 discloses a living activity level evaluation system capable of accumulating a daily living activity level of a person to be measured, such as an elder person, without effort while ensuring privacy of the person to be measured, and evaluating the living activity level.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-293774 discloses a safety confirmation device capable of confirming safety of an elder person who lives alone with ease and with certainty.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-243189 discloses a lighting system capable of operating a lighting fixture, confirming an operation status of such a lighting fixture, preventing crime and confirming safety of a resident from a remote place.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274296 discloses an information processing system for safety confirmation which is easily used and introduced by an elder person who lives alone.
However, if the surveillance camera is actuated constantly so as to perform constant image data transfer, there is a possibility that a communication line is occupied. In a case of using a general line, further, there arises a problem of an increase in communication cost.